Avondpoot's fanfictions/ As, Vlammen en Stof/ hoofdstukken 1, 2 en 3
Welkom bij mijn nieuwe fanfiction!!! De achterflap kan je bij "De Boeken" lezen, dus daar ga ik geen tijd aan besteden. XD Avondpoot_ thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px PROLOOG De maan was een zilveren cirkel aan de donkere hemel, die bezaaid was met sterren. Het zilveren licht bescheen het kamp, dat doodstil was midden in de nacht. In de kraamkamer lag een witte poes rond haar jongen gekruld. Ze had er vier gekregen, twee katertjes, twee poesjes. Wat zou de Clan trots op ze zijn! Ze likte ze over hun donsvachtje en duwde ze teder dichter tegen haar zachte buik aan. Het eerste poesje was mooi bleekbruin, de bleekste kleur bruin die je je maar kon indenken voor het zandkleurig werd. Ze had krullerige, fijne bleekgrijze strepen die meer naar wit neigden, en haar ogen waren voorlopig nog dicht. Haar staart had een gemiddelde grootte, wat goed paste haar eigen grootte, kittens met lange staarten zagen er vreemd uit. De strepen deden haar aan de wind denken, want moest die kleur hebben zou hij er zeker zo uitzien."Ik noem haar Brieskit..." Murmelde ze in zichzelf. Haar eerstgeboren zoontje was ook gezond, hij had een dikke, knaloranje vacht met bleke strepen in een gelige tint, die nogal hoekig waren, als een bliksemflits. Zijn oogjes waren halfopen, en voorlopig het grijzig blauw dat alle kittens hadden."Die strepen doen me echt denken aan Bliksem, hij zal Bliksemkit heten." Bedacht ze vermoeid. De andere kittens, een kater en een poes, moesten maar wachten tot morgen. Ze sloeg haar staart om Bliksemkit, Brieskit en haar andere zoon en dochter heen, sloot haar ogen, en wachtte op de slaap. De volgende ochtend kwamen haar partner en de leider naar de kraamkamer. Bleekster keek trots neer op de nieuwe clangenoten die tot krijger getraint zouden worden."Vier nieuwe krijgers, echt geweldig, Roosmist." Miauwde ze opgewekt. Roosmist keek vrolijk naar haar partner, die bij haar kwam liggen en haar wang likte."Ik ben zo trots..." Miauwde Beukklauw. Bleekster glimlachte en liep de kraamkamer weer uit, naar haar commandant, Groenvlam."Die twee kittens hebben nog geen naam," Mauwde Roosmist. Ze wees de kater en de poes aan. Beukklauw dacht even na."Het poesje haar ogen zijn halfopen, vind je niet dat ze een paarsige teint hebben? Het staat mooi met haar vacht." Dat klopte. Het poesje had een pikzwarte vacht met donkergrijze spikkels her en der verspreid, het waren er zoveel dat het net op de vlekken van een schildpadpoes leken."Ik noem haar Donkerkit." Besloot Beukklauw opgewekt. Roosmist knikte."Dat is een prachtige naam. Wat dacht je van het laatste katertje?" Hij had een mooie grijze vacht, die glansde als rimpelend water. Zijn ogen waren ook nog dicht, en hij had brede, zilvergrijze strepen die golfden als een rivier."Ik noem hem Grijskit." Miauwde Beukklauw."Grijskit, Brieskit, Donkerkit en Bliksemkit." HOOFDSTUK 1 "Vangen!!!" Grijskit slingerde de mosbal over Brieskit heen naar Bliksemkit. Zijn broer dook naar voren en ving de bal op met zijn vier poten tegelijk. Brieskit grijnsde sluw en dook ineen, klaar om haar broer te bespringen, wat ze snel en soepel deed. Maar Donkerkit ramde haar omver, ze was immers veel groter dan haar zusje, en stal de mosbal. Bliksemkit slaakte een piep en rende achter zijn Donkerkit aan, ze verdwenen achter een struik. Brieskit zat beledigd haar korte, warrige vacht te likken die zoals gewoonlijk alle kanten op piekte. Grijskit wou haar een beetje troosten, ze kon moeilijk meedoen met de spelletjes omdat ze zo klein was. Hij was zelf een kop groter dan haar en nog steeds klein voor zijn leeftijd, Donkerkit en Bliksemkit waren een kop groter dan hem, dus eigenlijk was Brieskit schrikwekkend klein. Maar hij bedacht zich, hoe klein ze ook was, ze was zo brutaal als maar kon."Ik ga even kijken of mam in het kamp is." Miauwde Grijskit, en hij stond op. "Enig idee waar Brieskit heen is?" Dauwsneeuw, de medicijnkat, keek bezorgd het kamp rond. Grijskit schudde zijn kop."Nee, ik liet haar achter bij de ingang." Dauwsneeuw ging weer haar hol binnen, maar Grijskit bleef het kamp rondspeuren. Waar was Brieskit nu heen? Zou ze zichzelf willen bewijzen? Hij zuchtte, tot hij haar zag. Maar ze sloop, en toen ze hem zag vulden haar ogen zich met hoop."Grijskit, ik wil iets doen wat ervoor zorgt dat we niet meer als kleine kittens behandeld worden!" Piepte ze. Grijskit zuchtte."Als we ouder zijn zal jij vast groter worden!" Protesteerde hij nors. Maar Brieskit bleef hem gekwetst aankijken."We kunnen toch de hemeleik beklimmen? Die is groot genoeg." Grijskit kwam even in de verleiding om ja te zeggen, en dacht eens serieus na. Hij was inderdaad erg klein, Brieskit was nog kleiner. Als ze iets zouden doen wat zelfs Bliksemkit en Donkerkit niet konden, zouden ze ver boven de andere kittens verheven staan. Ze zouden populair worden en vooral vereerd. Hij dacht nog even na, en nam een besluit. Het was nu of nooit, het kamp was stil, de andere kittens en moederkatten waren nergens te zien, en vooral: Dauwsneeuw en Bleekster waren er niet. Grijskit nam nu een vast besluit."Oké, we gaan." Brieskit leek te barsten van vreugde."Dankje Grijskit!" Jubelde ze. De twee kittens slopen het kamp door, langs een gat in de omheining, en dan het woud in. "We zijn er, ik begin met klimmen, als ik bij die tak ben volg je." Brieskit wees op een lagere tak vol mos. Grijskit knikte, en wachtte tot Brieskit bij de beloofde tak was. Dan begon hij ook te klimmen, terwijl Brieskit verderging. Hij haakte zijn nagels diep in de gegroefde schors van de eeuwenoude boom. Mos en bladeren omringden hem en verspreidden een geur van hars. Grijskit klom steeds hoger, maar was trager dan Brieskit, die zich net soepel aan een tak ophees."Brieskit, wacht!" Gilde hij. Hij was nu erg hoog, de grond verdween in de diepte onder hem en het duizelige gevoel van hoogtevrees nam bezit van hem."B-Brieskit, k-k-kunnen we terug gaan???!!!!!" Jammerde hij. Brieskit keek omlaag."Als jij het zegt, ik help je wel." Ze daalde af tot op dezelfde tak van hem, en toonde hem voor langs waar ze nu moesten. Dan zat hij vast."Ik kan niet meer!" Jammerde Grijskit. Brieskit keek ongeduldig omlaag."Je moet op die tak! Niet die naast je!" Riep ze. Opeens gleed Grijskit uit, hij klampte zich vast aan de tak en gilde in doodsangst. Brieskit aarzelde geen moment en boog voorover, terwijl de tak angstaanjagend kraakte en doorboog."Brieskit!!! NEE!!!" Gilde Grijskit toen ze hem omhoog hees, de tak boog nog verder door. Haar ogen vulden zich met angst, en zonder aarzelen slingerde ze Grijskit naar een hangnet van mos en bladeren, waar hij verward en angstig in terechtkwam. Het volgende moment begaf de tak onder Brieskit's poten het, en viel ze met een kreet de diepte in; steeds op een andere tak, tot ze vele staartlengten viel en dan met een misselijkmakende, droge klap op de grond smakte, waar ze roerloos en slap bleef liggen. Dan voelde Grijskit tot zijn angst en wanhoop dat er meer takken begonnen af te breken, en hij sprong naar beneden voor hij ook zou vallen."BRIESKIT!!!" Brulde hij wanhopig. Maar zijn zusje verroerde geen vin, haar ogen waren gesloten. Grijskit vloog het woud door, sprong over takken en rottende stronken, gleed bijna uit over natte bladeren en zakte bij iedere pootstap weg in de drassige grond. Hij sprong de laatste pootstappen naar beneden het ravijn in, waarbij hij zijn poot pijn deed, en stormde vrijwel direct het medicijnhol binnen. Dauwsneeuw slaakte een kreetje toen hij tegen haar aan vloog, en keek hem beduusd aan."BRIESKIT IS UIT DE HEMELEIK GEVALLEN!!!" Gilde hij histerisch. Dauwsneeuw's ogen werden gigantisch terwijl haar puppillen zich versmalden, ze greep al haar kruiden bij elkaar, sprong het hol uit, riep Beukklauw, Honingpoot en Luchtpoot erbij, sprong het kamp uit en verdween met Grijskit's vader en de leerlingen. Grijskit wou achter ze aangaan, maar Roosmist versperde hem de weg, ook al was ze zo erg in schok dat ze amper wist wat ze deed. Grijskit plofte neer op de grond, zijn puppillen nog steeds klein van angst. Waarom had hij ook ingestemd?! Het had alleen nog maar tot rampen geleidt, en als Briekit doodging zou het ook zijn schuld zijn. HOOFDSTUK 2 Donkerkit zat naast Bliksemkit en Grijskit te wachten tot de patrouille terugkwam. Roosmist had haar staart rond hen gekruld alsof ze bang was dat ze hen ook zou verliezen. Dan klonk er een kreet vanbij de doorntunnel, en Beukklauw kwam het kamp binnen. Hij liep meteen naar Roosmist toe, en Donkerkit kon hem iets horen fluisteren. Jammer genoeg verstond ze het niet. Er verscheen een piepklein glimpje hoop in Roosmist's ogen, maar dat vervaagde toen Dauwsneeuw naar binnen kwam met Brieskit over haar rug. Ze tilde de kitten voorzichtig op en legde haar zachtjes neer. Donkerkit voelde een vlaag van verdriet toen ze het kleine bundeltje vacht zag. Haar zus mocht niet doodgaan! Ze was zo klein... Roosmist verliet haar jongen en rende naar Brieskit toe. Dauwsneeuw drukte spinrag tegen de bloedende plekken, en Donkerkit keek met grote ogen toe."Dit is alles wat ik kan doen. Als ze over drie dagen niet één verbetering heeft begaan, zal ik haar moeten..." Dauwsneeuw's stem stierf weg. Donkerkit sloot haar ogen. Roosmist leek alsof ze zou moeten braken. Beukklauw draaide zijn kop weg. Bliksemkit jammerde gesmoord en Grijskit keek wezenloos naar zijn poten. Dan stond hij stilletjes op en liep traag naar zijn zusje toe, Donkerkit volgde hem. Brieskit had zich niet verroerd sinds de binnenkomst in het kamp, haar ogen waren nog steeds gesloten en haar achterpoten zagen er merkwaardig slap uit. Alleen het onregemlatigde rijzen en dalen van haar borst wees erop dat ze in leven was. Voorlopig. Dauwsneeuw ging verder, en miauwde zachtjes zo nu en dan iets tegen Roosmist. Alleen het laatste ving Donkerkit op: "Ze heeft een rib gebroken, en haar achterpoten zijn allebei uit de kom, het onderste been van haar rechter is gebroken." Donkerkit wou dat haar zusje haar ogen zou opendoen, dat ze zou miauwen, iets dat er op wees dat het niet te laat was. Dauwsneeuw likte vermoeid haar poot en tilde Brieskit dan op."Ik houd haar in het medicijnhol vannacht..." Murmelde ze. Roosmist wou haar volgen, maar Beukklauw hield haar tegen en murmelde iets."Nee, blijf bij onze jongen, ik ga wel..." Zijn stem klonk abnormaal hoog, waarschijnlijk uit angst. Donkerkit was opgelucht dat haar moeder bij hen bleef, maar ook bang om wat er met Brieskit zou kunnen gebeuren."Kom... kleintjes, we-we moeten gaan slapen." Roosmist tilde Donkerkit op aan haar nekvel en Bliksemkit en Grijskit volgden haar. Toen ze in de kraamkamer kwamen was het merkwaardig stil. Roosmist wachtte tot haar overgebleven jongen tegen haar aan gingen liggen, en Donkerkit was diep aan het nadenken toen ze bij Bliksemkit ging liggen. Toen Donkerkit de volgende ochtend wakker werd sprong ze meteen de kraamkamer uit, net toen ze buiten kwam strapte iemand op haar staart."En waar denk jij dat je heengaat?" Dauwsneeuw keek geamusseerd neer op Donkerkit. Die bloosde."Ik wou Brieskit bezoeken..." Dauwsneeuw's ogen werden zachter."Ze slaapt, ze is eventjes wakker geweest midden in de nacht, maar ik heb haar moeten verdoven. Ze jammerde aan een stuk door..." Haar stem werd triester naarmate ze verder sprak."Momenteel is ze nog niet wakker geworden. Eerst was ze uren na elkaar bewusteloos. Je kan komen, ook al is er niet zo veel aan..." Ze wenkte Donkerkit, die achter haar aan liep, zenuwachtig van wat ze zou aantreffen. Brieskit lag in een hoekje, waar het beschutter was. Onder haar lag een dik pak veren en mos, en zachte groene bladeren. Haar ogen waren weer gesloten, en ze ademde traag. Haar achterpoten waren gespalkt met spinrag en biezen, en er lagen meer veren op de plek van haar gebroken rib. Op een blaadje dicht bij haar kop lagen nog papaverzaadjes, en het spinrag zat onder het bloed, net als haar mond, waar een straaltje uit had gedropen. Er lag nog weinig spinrag op de hoop, en Donkerkit besefte dat het allemaal gebruikt was voor Brieskit. HOOFDSTUK 3 "Het doet pijn!" Brieskit jammerde het, ze wist niet of het in het echt was of in haar droom. Of allebei. Een zachte poot duwde iets donzigs tegen haar pijnlijke achterpoot. De geur van zacht mos en bosgrond verspreidde zich rond haar, de geur van een kat. Brieskit's kop bonkte zo hard dat ze hem niet herkende. Met een beetje geluk was het Beukklauw, of Roosmist... Of een van haar broers of zus. Haar kop leek wel te barsten van de pijn, net als haar beide achterpoten en een plek bij haar ribben. Toch was het onder haar zo zacht als dons, gelukkig was er tenminste ièts dat goed voelde. Een paar uur geleden was ze waarschijnlijk wakker geweest... Of was het een paar dagen? Alles was ook zo vreemd in het donkere en knusse medicijnhol. Er scheen geen licht op haar gezicht, alles was duister. Al meende ze een warmer gevoel bij een van haar achterpoten te voelen, alsof er een warme lichtbundel op scheen. ''Ik moet naar de kraamkamer en Roosmist! ''Galmde het door haar kop. Waarom dacht ze dat? Was ze niet in het medicijnhol, dicht bij de kraamkamer? Brieskit wou haar ogen opendoen, maar het lukte niet om ook maar iets te bewegen. De geur verdween, en in een flits herkende Brieskit hem weer, het was die van Dauwsneeuw. Gelukkig. Ze was veilig. Ze had meer moed, en opende haar ogen. Haar kop deed veel pijn, ze meende wat wondes en schrammen te voelen bij haar nek, maar ze hief hem trillend op. Versuft keek ze rond. Beukklauw zat bij haar donzige mosnest, Dauwsneeuw was wat spinrag aan het opschudden bij een poel water."Brieskit!" Beukklauw's kreet drong niet goed door. Dauwnseeuw keek met een ruk om, en knielde neer bij Brieskit."Hoe ben je gevallen, Brieskit?" Vroeg ze gehaast. Brieskit knipperde even."Grijskit gleed uit, ik heb hem aan zijn nekvel in veiligheid gebracht, maar de tak brak af..." Haar stem stierf weg en ze voelde haar ogen dichtvallen."Nog even, Brieskit!" Protesteerde Dauwsneeuw. Brieskit schudde met haar kop en probeerde haar gedachtes erbij te houden."GRIJSKIT! WAAR IS GRIJSKIT???!!!" Riep ze opeens."Grijskit is veilig, hij-" "Waarom is hij dan niet gekomen????!!!!" Ging Brieskit verder. Beukklauw legde zijn voorpoot op die van haar."Grijskit is gekomen, Brieskit, eergisteren nog..." "Maar ik was een paar uur geleden nog wakker..." Protesteerde Brieskit. "Nee, het lijkt verwarrend, geloof me... Maar je bent weer bewusteloos gegaan nadat je verteld had wat je ging doen bij de hemeleik, weet je nog?" Beukklauw's stem klonk kalmerend. Brieskit knikte suf en legde haar kop neer. Dauwveder's leerling, Kiezelpoot, kwam er ook bij zitten."Ze was wel tussendoor wakker." Miauwde hij."Toen Dauwsneeuw kruiden ging halen was ik bij haar, en zo nu en dan opende ze haar ogen. Blijkbaar zonder iets te zien." Voegde hij er aan toe. Brieskit voelde vlinders in haar buik bij het zien van de bleekgrijze leerling, die zo kalm kon zijn. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ As, Vlammen en Stof/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:As, Vlammen en Stof